Lustful Bonds
by Janie Lust
Summary: Artemis has been having strange dreams about his bodygaurd that he cant seem to control. What will happen when the dreams begin to haunt him daily? Yaoi, Lemon, Basically plotless. ArtemisButler
1. Wet Dreams

****

A/N: Okay, this is gonna have several chapters, though all will include pointless lemon. This is my first Yaoi lemon fic that I have any intention of finishing, so please be nice! I'm not saying you cant voice your opinion, but I don't need you telling me every single thing that's wrong with it, alright?

Butler lowered his head to Artemis' neck, sucking hungrily, as he brushed his fingers against small nipples. He pressed his hips against the prodigy's, and was greeted by a soft moaning sound above his head. He looked up, smirking slightly, and kissed Artemis' lips.

"Butler." Artemis whimpered. "Domovoi, please…I need you!"

Butler nodded, lifting himself off his young charge and reaching for a bottle of lotion. He opened it hastily, feeling Artemis groping at his member. He groaned, turning the boy onto his stomach gently and coating his fingers in the lotion. He moved one large digit into his rectum.

Artemis squirmed, feeling nothing but discomfort. Butler pushed another finger into him, and this time he felt a sharp pain. He whimpered, trying to move away from the hand. "It…It…"

"Shh." Butler whispered, kissing his back gently and pushing a third past the ring of muscles. "I know it hurts. Just relax. It'll feel better in a moment."

Artemis obliged, allowing his body to become limp and still on the silk sheets that were now damp with sweat. The pain slowly began to recede, and was soon replaced by desire. Butler moved his fingers around Artemis' rectum, brushing against his prostate, and Artemis moaned. "Ah! Butler! God, more!" He cried, his usual composure disappearing from the need that was coursing through him.

Butler lifted him gently onto his hands and knees, withdrawing his fingers and coating his own cock in lotion. "Ready?" He murmured, positioning himself at Artemis' entrance.

Artemis nodded, quite ready to take all of Butler inside him. "Please." He panted. "Take me. I need you."

Butler grabbed onto his hips gently, kissing his back before thrusting deep into Artemis'-

With a jolt, Artemis sat up in bed, wide awake, his cock hard and aching. He swore, kicking at his blanket in frustration.

****

A/N: Okay, I know this is really short. I'm sorry. I promise next chapter will be longer. Please review!


	2. Are you feeling alright?

**A/N: Chapter two, Darlings. Enjoy!**

Artemis walked into the kitchen next morning, groggy and agitated. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had sat up in bed, afraid that any sleep would bring him to more Erotic dreams about his bodyguard. Though it wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, he had been having these dreams on and off for the past six months. He shook himself slightly. Come on, Artemis! He scolded himself. Sixteen years old and you cant even control your own desires. What kind of Genius are you?_A very Horny one._ Sniggered a voice in his head.

"Artemis?"

Artemis jerked, looking up to see Butler. The bodyguard was looking down at him curiously, concernedly. "Is everything alright?"

Artemis nodded quickly. "Yes, Butler everything is fine."

Butler watched him for a minute, then seemed to accept his word for it. "What do you want?"

_I want you to fuck me._ Replied the voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Artemis shakily.

"To eat."

"Oh." Artemis tried to relax. "Nothing, thank you, Butler. I'm not hungry this morning."

Butler looked down at him, concerned. "Are you sure you're alright, Artemis? You don't look very well."

The prodigy just nodded. A picture had come into his mind. He, Artemis, was bent over the Dining room table, screaming in ecstasy as Butler pounded his ass. He let out a soft moan, and his face suddenly went from pale ivory to deep red as he realized he was hard.

Butler frowned at him. "Artemis? Do you have a fever? Maybe you should lie down." He took a step forward. "Can you walk? Maybe I should carry you."

Artemis jumped backwards, trying to hide his erection from the bodyguard. "N-no." He said quickly. "That's okay. I…I'll just…"

Butler frowned, reaching at and placing a hand on Artemis' forehead. "Artemis, you're very hot."

"So are you." Artemis blurted.

Butler looked down at him. "Uh…what?"

Artemis jerked away from him. "N-nothing. I really must go, Butler. I…I have to take care of something." And with that, the prodigy ran out of the kitchen. But not before Butler caught sight of his erect cock, straining to get free of his trousers. The bodyguard hesitated for a moment, then followed Artemis.

**A/N: I know, I'm so evil, arent I? Next chapter: SEX SEX SEX! Review, please!**


	3. The Longawaited Short Cumming

**A/N: Hello, my Kittens! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry…It's not easy pretending to be Little Miss Innocent in a Prep School when my mind is filled with naked men covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. Yes. I, Janie Lust, am now enrolled in an All-Girls Preparatory Academy. It's scary…. It's like The Planet of The Virgin Mary's. None of them even know what Yaoi is! But, enough of my complaining. Enjoy the evil chappie!**

**Oh, and a special Happy Birthday to ArtysSexKitten, Empress of Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's so terrible…But what can I do?**

Artemis ran into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and falling onto his bed, panting heavily. What was he thinking? How could he allow himself to become so vulnerable? He couldn't even keep his composure around Butler now! This had never happened before. Though perhaps it was because last night had been the worst so far. Though it was true that he had had several dreams like this before, they usually only left him with an empty, unsatisfied feeling when he awoke in the morning.

But last night, it was different. He had lain awake, afraid to touch the aching erection that had been brought on by the wetdreams.

He knew it was strange; he was sixteen! According to the articles he had read on adolescent behavior, it was completely natural for teenagers to mastrubate. Infact, it was considered rather strange if a teenager did not do so. But he had been determined to keep his mind on his work, and he did not have time for such acts.

But, of course, his raging hormones did not care about his work, or about his mature mind. Though he may have had the mind of a middle-age scientist, he still had the body of a pubescent teenager, and as such, his body craved pleasure to sooth the dull ache in his groin.

Biting his lip, he pulled off his pants and underwear, throwing them onto the floor and spreading his legs, looking down at his hard length. It stood proudly, pointing straight at the ceiling.

Artemis stared down at it for several moments, then slipped a hand slowly down his inner thigh, his fingers wrapping around his own aching cock.

His body immediately bucked, his back arching desperately as his hips thrust into his hand. He gripped the pillow beneath his head with his free hand, moaning desperately. "Domovoi!" He gasped loudly, his body shaking. "Yes…Domovoi…."

* * *

Butler stared after his young charge as he ran up the stairs. He stayed completely still, trying to tell himself that he had _not_ seen a large bulge in the front of Artemis' pants. It could have been a trick of the light…Or his eyes playing tricks on him…Or his extremely attractive principal had gotten a raging hard-on just from looking at him. Deciding he liked this last scenario the best, and decided he would have a look.

He walked swiftly up the stairs and couldn't supress a smirk as he reached the second floor, the sounds of desperate moans reaching his ears. He gazed at the door of his young master's bedroom, arousal coursing through him, though he did not let him show in any way on the outside.

After several moments, his arousal got the better of him, and he walked into the room, opening the door silently and creeping over to the bed just as quietly, watching the boy fisting and tugging at his own stiff cock.

"Yes…Domovoi!" Artemis moaned, unaware that the man he was imagining was only inches from him. "Yes…That feels so good…Don't stop!"

"Don't stop?" Butler repeated softly, unable to stop himself. "But I haven't even started…yet."

Artemis' eyes shot open, staring at the other in pure terror. "B-Butler!" He stammered. "I…I didn't…"

"You didn't see me?" He chuckled, his eyes trailing over the boy's body. "I know. But that's a good thing. I wanted a chance to see this magnificent sight."

Artemis blushed, looking downwards. "I…I did not mean for you to see it…It is very…Personal…"

"Yes." Agreed Butler. "I'm sure it is. As are the things you were thinking of." He smirked. "You were moaning my name so loudly. Tell me…What were you imagining me doing to you?"

Artemis blushed deeply, looking away from the other. He was silent for several moments, then spoke softly. "I was imagining you fucking me." He said simply.

Butler smirked. "Would you like me to make your dream reality?"

Artemis looked up at his bodyguard sharply, then nodded vigorously. "Oh gods…Yes, Butler…Please. I want to feel you inside me."

Butler smirked, reaching up and quickly unbuttoning the boy's shirt and throwing it to the floor. "Mm…Of course, Artemis." He paused, looking down at the boy's leaking member, and chuckling. "Well, it looks like we'll just have to skip the foreplay or you'll just explode before I'm even inside you."

Laughing, he reached onto the bedside table and picked up a bottle of lotion and simultaneously removing his own clothes, smiling at the boy's startled gasp.

"Butler!" He chocked, his eyes wide. "You're…huge!"

Butler laughed at the sudden outburst. "Are you just realizing that, Artemis? I'll been with you since you were a baby. And I've always been this big. Well, perhaps I have bulked up because of the many hours in the gym, but-"

"No! Not that! I mean…Your cock." He blushed slightly as he said the word.

Butler glanced down at his own erection, and he too blushed. "Oh…Yes, I suppose it is."

Artemis stared at it, as if it were a rare and expensive jewel. "It's….amazing." He whispered. As he stared, his genius kicked in and he examined the length closely. "Ten and a half inches…" He murmured softly, then blushed deeply.

Butler tilted his head, moving back over to the bed and sitting down beside the boy, the lotion in one hand. "Why are you blushing now?"

Artemis looked down into his lap. "Your exactly twice as big as I am…" He mumbled.

Butler chuckled, reaching down and gripping the boy's length. "Mm…But yours is so very beautiful." He purred, smiling as the boy moaned desperately, thrusting into his hand.

Artemis whimpered, gripping his bodyguard's muscular arm. "Domovoi…Please…." He whispered.

Butler chuckled, opening the lotion and spreading it over his fingers. "Now…This may hurt a bit."

Artemis nodded. "I don't care…I need you…"

Butler smiled, and pushed one mammoth finger into the boy's rectum.

Artemis let out a gasp of pain, his grip tightening on Butler's arm. "Domovoi…" He whimpered. "It hurts…"

Butler wrapped an arm around the boy gently, holding him close. "I know, baby." He whispered. "Just relax. It'll stop in a few moments…"

Artemis nodded, breathing deeply, and soon began to press down against the finger. "Domovoi…" He whispered. "Touch my prostate…please…I want to know what it feels like…"

Butler smiled. "Certainly." He whispered. The finger wriggled around inside the boy, searching for several moments, before it hit the boy's prostate dead-on.

The moment his sweet-spot was touched, Artemis let out a loud scream, spilling himself against the other's chest.

Butler stared at the boy in surprise. Artemis looked up at him and stared back.

"Artemis?"

"Yes Butler?"

"Was that your first orgasm?"

"Yes Butler."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

"…"

"…."

"Goodnight, Artemis."

"Goodnight Butler."

**A/N: Mwuahahahaha! I am so EVIL! FEAR MY ALMIGHTY WRATH! Now, we ask the obvious question; do I end it here, or do I add a few more chapters? That, my kittens, is up to you. Choose wisely. Oh, and once again;**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTYSSEXKITTEN!!!**


	4. Locks are There for a Reason

**A/N: Hello, my Kittens! I'm updating quickly for once! It's a miracle, no? Mwuahahaha! So, as you can see, the plot begins to unfold. Strange plot, eh? Well, this IS a romantic-comedy. Very stupid, I know….But also very kinky. Oh, and some more news; I am now taking challenges and requests for ArtyxButler oneshots. I may do other pairings but, as you know, AB is my passion. I'm just in a mood to write some kinky, multi-genre oneshots lately, as you can tell from Hotdogs and Delicious Pain, and I'd love to have some fresh ideas. So, if you have any ideas, please share them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely men, or this pretty girl. But I shall pretend I do so long as my Kittens wish it!**

"A-ah! Oh god…Domovoi!" Artemis moaned loudly, gripping the sheets around him and arching his back, all while trying desperately to hold back his orgasm. But it was extremely difficult. Especially with his protector's hot, wet mouth sliding over his aching erection.

It had been like this for the past two weeks. For several days, they continuously tried to have sex. Tried, and failed. This failure was mainly Artemis' fault. Every time Butler touched his prostate, he lost control and came automatically. This meant that they had not gotten past the preparation stage whatsoever.

When this happened numerous times, the bodyguard suggested they try using a cockring. Artemis agreed meekly, feeling guilty that he kept ruining things with his short-cummings. But, this meant that Butler had to ask for one from Juliet, and was treated to a long lecture about safe sex, and the statistics of contracting AIDS from gay sex. Which was mostly brought from his own lecture of her when she turned sixteen.

"_What do you need a cockring for, anyways?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow. "If your having trouble keeping it up, take some Viagra."_

_Butler glared. "It isn't me who has the problem, Juliet! It's…my lover."_

"_Oh? I didn't know you liked older guys. Didn't you like dating guys my age?"_

_Butler growled. "Just shut up and get it for me, will you?"_

"_Fine, fine…Give me a week or so."_

Deciding that he wouldn't get his hopes up until his young lover learned some self-control, Butler took to 'training' the boy to hold off his orgasm. Which wasn't doing much good either. He realized that the only way to do this, was to make Artemis climax so many times that he needed much more to get him off. So now they were having at least ten sessions a day, which were so far only making the boy extremely lightheaded from all the pleasure.

Butler's tongue pressed firmly against a particularly sensitive spot, making Artemis cry out in pleasure. "Butler…" He panted. "I'm close…" This wasn't exactly surprising; the bodyguard had been licking and sucking him expertly for the past three minutes. Which, unfortunately, was the longest he had been able to last so far.

Butler nodded, and immedietly engulfed the boy's cock into his mouth, gripping his thighs and forcing them apart, having had the boy wrap his legs tightly around his neck the previous day.

Artemis whimpered desperately, panting heavily as he bucked into the man's mouth. He quickly gave up any hopes of holding off the pleasure. He gripped the sheets tightly, bucking violently, so that Butler had to grasp his hips to stop himself from being thrown across the room. It felt so good….

Then, quite suddenly, the door flew open, and Juliet ran into the room. "Dom!" She shouted. "I got the-HOLY SHIT!"

Artemis opened his eyes and looked up at her, gasping heavily. He had only a second to vaguely note that they really should have locked the door, before the shock went down through his body, causing him to come, hard and violently, his back arching as he cried out.

Butler, upon seeing his sister, had pulled away abruptly, causing the white jets of seed to splash across his face and neck, staining the tight top Artemis had requested he wear.

Juliet stared, from the naked boy panting heavily on the bed, to her brother, practically covered in the boy's fluids. The three all stared at each other for several minutes. Then Juliet burst into loud, hysterical laughs. She leaned against the dresser, tilted her head back and laughed.

Butler actually blushed, glancing down at Artemis. Though the boy was a genius, this level of embarrassment was far beyond anything he could handle, and he had covered himself completely in the comforter, as if hoping it was some kind of portal to another dimension. One where there was no Juliet.

After a while, the girl finally calmed down, wiping a happy tear from her eye. She pulled a cloth from her pocket, handing it and the item she had been carrying to her brother, still giggling softly as she left the room without a word.

Butler quickly wiped away the seed from his face and neck, taking off the now stained shirt and throwing the cloth and it into Artemis's laundry basket. He glanced down at Artemis, who had poked his head out of the comforter when he had heard the door close.

"Um….What did she bring you?" He asked meekly, his face flushed from the sheer terror of being seen in such a position.

Butler glanced down at the object he had mistaken for a hair-tie. And, even though he was still filled with shame, he couldn't help grinning. He held the object out to Artemis, who crawled across the bed and took it, examining it closely.

"What do you think of it?" Butler asked.

Artemis blushed. "It looks like it'll work….adjustable, too."

Butler nodded, suddenly filled with an undeniable hunger for the boy. He sat down beside the boy, pulling off his pants, and wrapped an arm around him. Artemis smiled, moving into the elder man's lap, letting out a soft gasp at the feeling of what was hidden beneath the thin cloth of the man's boxers.

Butler smiled, his hand moving over the boy's body, groping him gently as he took the cockring away from him again. "Now, why don't we try this out?"

**A/N: Writing such things makes me feel so naughty. Especially when it's on the school computer and in the middle of class. It's so much fun…. I shall continue writing, of course. I could never leave you with such a cliff hanger. But please be patient. I do have another account to monitor, with far more fics to take care of. Also, I'm now writing a novelette a tiny bit like Delicious Pain, only with Butler as the bystander, and Artemis Sr. as the evil one. And Artemis is younger. A lot younger. So, if you have any suggestions, please share them. **


	5. The Cockring

**A/N: Hello my Kitties. I know it's been a while. Allow me to apologize with a new chapter, and several new stories in the making. Arty and Dom are finally gonna do it in this one, too, so you better forgive me! Anyways, since this chapter involves a wondrous device, referred to as a cock ring, I'd like to explain the exact mechanics of it, as very few actually know. (Description given by a gay man.)**

**A cockring blocks off the ejaculation, not the orgasm. This means that one can still feels the waves of pleasure that fill you during an orgasm, but it will cause the ache to become worse, and will give no relief from the need, until the ring is removed and the ejaculation occurs.**

**Anyways, I hope that helps you understand the story, and I hope you like it. (I want reviews, people. Or else the next one will involve a threesome with Mulch!)**

"Uhn…Oh…Please, touch it!"

"Artemis…calm down…I want to take this slow."

"Just…just for a second…please…"

Butler sighed, though he was smiling as he looked down at his young lover, who was currently tied down to the bed, the cock ring in place, writhing from the pleasure of being tortured by his bodyguard. Butler reached down, his fingers tracing the boy's stomach, up to his chest, grazing the nipples, causing Artemis to cry out desperately, waves of painful pleasure coursing through him as he an orgasm hit him for the umpteenth time since the band had been put on.

"Oh…Please! Just touch it!"

Butler chuckled. "It'll only make the ache worse." He smirked, lifting the boy's legs gently, licking his fingers before pushing two deep inside the boy, making him gasp.

"Shh…" Butler murmured, crooking his fingers and rubbing them against the boy's sweet spot.

Artemis grabbed the pillow, pressing it against his mouth to muffle his screams as he orgasmed once more.

Butler immediately grabbed the pillow, tugging it easily from his grasp. "No, Love." He purred. "I want to hear every noise you make."

Artemis whimpered, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet, screaming again as Butler began massaging the spot inside him. Butler chuckled, knowing the boy would probably be passing out from all these orgasms once the band was removed.

"Oh…Domovoi…Please! Take it off! Take off the ring! I can't stand it!"

Butler growled. "No. I'm not inside you yet."

The boy let out another cry at the mere thought, but his eyes widened as a thought struck him. "But…I wont be able to touch you…or myself."

Butler merely laughed, pushing another finger inside the boy. "Don't worry, I'll touch you plenty enough for both of us."

Artemis couldn't respond, because he was screaming again, his back arching wildly. "Please!" He gasped, once the pleasure had subsided, once again replaced by the lustful ache. "Please…put it in me! I need it!"

Butler shuttered, and had to force himself to calm down, almost releasing at the boy's words and obvious need.

Through the painful pleasure clouding his mind, Artemis noticed this, and if he could have focused on any part of his body besides his pelvic area, he would have smirked. Instead, he moaned, jerking his hips back against the fingers.

"Fuck me, Butler! Please! I need your huge cock in me, pounding me. I can barely stand it! The fingers aren't enough. Fuck me, now!"

Butler gasped, and removed the fingers quickly, his self control wearing thin as it was. What was the matter with him? He had been trained to hold his self-control! He tried to calm down, but the boy continued.

"I've been dreaming about it for months. Having your big cock slamming into me over and over, hammering my ass. I use my fingers and fuck myself on them, but it's never enough. They don't fill me up. They aren't hot, and thick, and so big they can barely fit. They don't slam into me so hard that I want to cum instantly. They don't fill me with their hot cum, so I can feel it dripping out of me for hours…They don't-"

It was all too much for Butler, and he gripped the sheets desperately, letting out a soft growl as he wrapped thumb and forefinger around the base of his length in the imitation of the band Artemis wore.

"Please…just do it, Domovoi." Artemis pleaded. "Fuck me. Fill me. Make me cum so hard that I never want any cock but yours."

Butler groaned, and his fingers left his rod, quickly returning to spread the KY over it's length, and in half a second he was poised at the boy's entrance.

"Do it." Artemis moaned, pressing closer. "Put it in me."

With one hard thrust, Butler was inside the boy, making him scream from the pain and pleasure of both the entry and being, once again, forced to orgasm but not come.

Butler gasped, feeling the boy clench around him in a rhythmic way, as if trying to milk the juices from his body. He resisted, however, and joined the rhythm of the clenching, moving slowly in and out of the boy, making them both moan with pleasure.

"Harder!" Artemis gasped out, trying to push back against the other. "Please…fuck me harder!"

Butler willingly obliged, grasping the boy's hips and slamming into the boy again and again, pounding his prostate mercilessly, making the boy scream at each thrust and whimper each time Butler withdrew, all the while moaning about how good it felt.

As the boy's body adjusted to the feeling of having it's most sensitive spot pounded, Artemis slowly relaxed, still in complete and total pleasurable torture, but began to orgasm less and less.

Butler growled, wanting to feel the rhythmic clenching again, and one hand left the boy's hips, grasping the boy's length, jerking it wildly. It had the effect the bodyguard desired, and soon Artemis was screaming desperately again, the clenching returning.

It was far too much for either of them to handle for long, and Butler finally obeyed the boy's wishes, tearing off the ring and resuming the pounding. It didn't last much longer after that, for soon they were both crying out as they came, Artemis against both their stomachs, and Butler deep inside his young master.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Butler finally slid out of the boy, gently untying him and moving them both so that he was on his back and the boy was lying on top of him, his head on the man's chest.

It was not until then that he realized that his prediction had been right, and the boy really had passed out. He chuckled, stroking the boy's back.

"Sleep, my love." He murmured. "You're going to be nice and sore in the morning." He lowered his voice to a soft whisper into the boy's ear. "Especially after our next session when you wake."

The boy let out a soft moan in his sleep.


	6. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Hello there, Kittens. I apologize for my absence in the past months. Long story short, the rulers of the Virgin Mary Planet (the faculty and staff) do not like it when one of their virgins writes smut in the middle of Science Class. In fact, they dislike it so much, that a virgin found doing such a thing will have their computer taken away for quite a while. But no matter. I have returned with my smuttiness. And I have brought with me a game.**

**I want you all to GUESS MY AGE. Yes, it's a foolish task, but I enjoy it all the same. Any who can guess it right will get to choose the fandom, genre, rating, pairing, setting, etc., of a oneshot that I will write. It can even be….Mulch and Foaly having passionate, graphic sex in a confessional while Artemis is molested by the priest in the other booth. **

**Yes, I have been without my smut for too long. I should get back to that…Don't want the A/N to be the entire story. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and hope you like this one, Raelin Lupin, ya little nutcase.**

Artemis turned over in bed, letting out a soft, content moan. His eyes were still closed, too heavy to lift, but he was content as he was. His body ached from the night before, and his throat was sore from screaming. He chuckled softly, the sound a bit more gravely than usual. But he didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about his bodyguard's talents from the night before. His fingers, moving teasingly over his principal's body. His lips, kissing every sensitive inch of youthful flesh. His cock…A shiver ran down his spine.

_Butler…_

He licked his lips, the electricity running up and down his spine moving to his groin, the dull ache that he knew far too well from the night before returning in a heartbeat. He began to move a hand down towards it, but paused, a smile coming to his lips. If he was like this anyways, he might as well share the enjoyment with his lover. His eyes fluttered open, and he moved onto his side to nudge the sleeping bodyguard.

But he found no sleeping bodyguard. Only a large empty space.

"Butler?"

He looked around the room, hoping that the giant manservant had merely moved from the bed, not the bedroom. But he had no such luck. He was the only one there.

This realization struck Artemis far harder than he would have thought. He knew there had to be a reasonable explanation to why Butler wasn't there. But even so, even though he knew there was no reason for it, a single thought resounded in his head, repeating over and over.

_He took what he wanted. He's not interested anymore._

He shook his head, rubbing his temples. It was ridiculous. Utterly preposterous. Butler would never do anything to cause him pain. And yet…

A soft sigh escaped him, and he stood from the bed, showering quickly before finding a fresh Armani suit. He slipped it on without much interest, the fire in his groin long since quenched by his lover's absence. Soon he was dressed, his hair dried and combed back. His cheeks flushed as he remembered his fantasy of having Butler do these things that morning, forcing the thought aside. There was no point in having such thoughts. He merely needed to find Butler, and have him explain his reasons for not being there. Then they could make love in the hallway before breakfast. All would be well.

Satisfied with this decision, he quickly examined himself in the mirror before darting out the door, the smile quickly returning to his face. He wanted to race down the hallway to find Butler, who would no doubt be in the kitchen, but forced himself to remember his composure, walking purposefully down the hall, his back straight and determined. His heart began to beat faster as he started down the marble stairs, his knuckles white on the banister, the prospect of seeing Butler again too thrilling to deny.

He timed his every step to imitate his usual stride, and so it took him exactly five minutes and fifteen seconds to reach the kitchen door, as it always did, even if it felt like five years. But now that he was there, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Butler.

He stepped into the room, and the smile brightened. As he had expected, Butler was there, bent over the stove. Artemis inhaled deeply and licked his lips. The scent of fresh fruit mingled with that of the bodyguard. The electricity returned to his spine, and he had to hold back a shiver.

"Butler…" He breathed, the single word dripping with more passion than any would have ever expected from the boy.

"Yes?" Butler replied curtly. "What is it, Master Artemis?"

The formality and coldness of Butler's words struck Artemis, even more so than the empty spot in his bed.

He flushed deeply. "I just…wanted to know where you went this morning."

"Here, of course, Sir. To make breakfast."

"Oh…" It was the only thing the Prodigy could think to say. He took in a deep breath, moving forward and wrapping his arms around the manservant's waist from behind. "Well…couldn't we go back to bed for a few hours? I'm not hungry…for food."

To his utter surprise and horror, Butler pulled away sharply and continued to chop the fruit. "You are welcome to return to bed, Sir. When would you like me to wake you?"

The simple sentence was enough to bring tears to Artemis' eyes. He bit his lips, his hands clenched to fists. "Oh…I…I just thought…" His voice broke, and he choked back a sob. "I'm sorry…I just didn't think you'd do something like this."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

The boy's body shook with silent sobs. "I'm…going…out." He managed to gasp, turning on his heel and racing out of the room, and house, before Butler could say another word. He ran to his car, a black Bentley he had received for his sixteenth birthday, sliding into the driver's seat and slamming the door behind him as he burst into tears.

He sat in that way for several moments, sobbing uncontrollably, his usually icy composition shattered. It made perfect sense now. Butler had only wanted his body, nothing more. Be it for ego, or just infatuation, the manservant had wanted to take Artemis' body. And now that he had gotten what he wanted….

Artemis let out a soft whimper. Most unlike him. But he really didn't care. He just wanted Butler to hold him, to tell him that it wasn't true. That he really did love him. It was then that an idea stuck him. True, he could not have Butler. But he could pretend to have him. A bitter smile came to his lips, and he started the car and pulled out of the large iron gates, heading straight for a club that he had discovered months ago, a place he had promised Butler he would never go to.

**(A/N: Oh joy! My left hand is swollen. Bee stung me. I had expected blindness, furry hands, but a bee? Oh well…Bee left half it's ass behind. It has paid for causing me pain. To Butler's side of it!)**

Butler lay in Artemis' bed, legs intertwined with teen's. He was propped up on one arm, gazing at the boy, wondering vaguely what to say when he woke up. Or, if he kept on sleeping for much longer, _how_ to wake him up.

He didn't want it to be clichéd. "Good morning, Beautiful" was completely out of the question. No puns, either. He wanted it to sound romantic and impulsive; something that would be rewarded with passionate morning sex in the shower, and not hysterical, humiliating laughter.

He had decided on waking Artemis by teasing his body until it decided it preferred consciousness, and was about to begin, when the door burst open. Juliet was in the doorway, pink faced and panting, looking at her older brother like she was ready to send him crashing out the third-story window.

"Get dressed…hallway…Now!" She had obviously run to the room. Butler decided it was best not to argue. He glanced down regretfully at his sleeping lover, and sighed, finding his clothes from the night before and slipping them on.

"Is this really that important?" He hissed quietly, once he had closed the bedroom door behind him. "I don't want him to I abandoned him…"

"We have more important matters to worry about." She snapped. "Mr. and Mrs. Fowl returning while you're in bed with their underage son, for example."

Butler froze, his eyes widening. "Mr. and Mrs. Fowl are back?"

"Yes! They arrived last night. It's lucky I was able to convince them that Artemis was too tired to see them."

Butler nodded. "Thank you, Juliet. I will go tell Arte…"

"No. You will go get dressed and serve your employers breakfast." She snapped. It was amazing how controlling she could be when in a bad mood. "And take a shower! You smell like a prostitute."

Sighing softly, Butler made his way downstairs to his room, quickly showering and finding more appropriate clothes than the tight shirt Artemis enjoyed. He then greeted Angeline and Artemis Sr. in the Dining room, before pushing through the door that connected it to the Kitchen, and began cooking.

It wasn't long, however, until he heard footsteps behind him, and Artemis' voice whispering his name.

"Yes? What is it, Master Artemis?" He asked, with as much coldness as he could muster. Surely Artemis remembered that his parents were home. This would no doubt warn him that they were in the next room.

The hesitation in Artemis' voice when he spoke again was enough to tell him that he hadn't understood the warning. "I just…wanted to know where you went this morning."

"Here, of course, Sir. To make breakfast." Butler persisted, internally begging the boy to receive the message. Did he even remember his parents were home?

"Oh…" And suddenly, to Butler's mingling pleasure and horror, he felt thin arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "Well…couldn't we go back to bed for a few hours? I'm not hungry…for food."

Butler forced back a shudder of delight at the words, using all his self-control to wrench himself away from the boy. "You are welcome to go back to bed, Sir. When should I wake you?"

There was silence now. Butler let out a silent sigh of relief, praying this meant Artemis had gotten the message.

"Oh…I…I just thought…" The boy's voice broke, letting out a sob, the sound like a knife running down Butler's spine. "I'm sorry…I just didn't think you'd do something like this."

"What do you mean, Sir?" He asked, dropping the knife hurridly, reaching for the rag to wipe his hands. Fine, Artemis was being stubborn. He could just wrap his arms around the boy and whisper it to him. It would warn him, and hopefully calm him down.

But, as he turned towards the boy, all he saw was the kitchen door swinging shut. He gazed at it blankly and sighed, the feeling of guilt deeply imbedded within him as he turned back to chopping fruit. He wanted to go after Artemis, but knew it would only arouse suspicion. Juliet was in the hall cleaning, and so she would catch him and explain. Everything would be fine.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! A twist in our non-existent plot! I know, I know, there wasn't any smut. I'm sorry about that. But my left palm is twice the size as my right one, so be happy I finished this chapter. It's kinda long too, considering the length of the other ones.**

**So yeah…Don't forget the game, and give me lots and lots of reviews. Otherwise, I don't know if you like it. Until next time, Kittens!**


End file.
